Jaakuna
Summary Jaakuna is a character from Storiverse. She was a Kovan and a warrior for Kovan Undivided for all of her life. She was killed during a battle but instead of dying, for unknown reasons became an undead, due to Kovan's obsession with keeping Kovan race pure, she had to left her Country, having been betrayed by her own people, she left the Universe and decided to became a lone wolf, only loyal to herself. Appearance See image Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''9-A,' higher '''with Ruh | At least '''7-B', likely 7-A, higher 'with Ruh '''Name: '''Jaakuna, Jaakuna the Undead, Impure One '''Origin: 'Storiverse (ExSENNA) 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''22 at the time of her death, over 700 total '''Classification: '''Kovan (formerly), Corpse, Undead '''Powers and Abilities: ' Abilities (Page 1-3)=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 6 and 7), Regeneration (High-Mid; regenerated after being blown to pieces), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Genius Intelligence, Dimensional Travel (Can travel across the multiverse), Excellent Martial Artist, Swordswoman and Markswoman, Clairvoyance and Information Analysis (Can understand how strong her opponent is and what their weaknesses are by just looking), Statistics Amplification (With Ruh, can greatly increase her stats), Body Control, Acid Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (Can freely control her body, her body fluids are acidic and carry various diseases, can throw them to opponents), Analytical Prediction (Can sense how a fight will go just by looking at enemy's stance, can sense enemy's next move), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception and Non-Physical Interaction (Can sense and interact with Incorporeal and abstract beings), Durability Negation, Soul Manipulation and Resurrection (Can take souls of those she has killed; can attack soul with Kemtorna, can resurrect dead at the cost of Stolen soul), Selective Intangibility (Only for Kemtorna), Summoning and Necromancy (Can summon several of Undead under her command, can turn corpses into Undead), Statistics Reduction and Memory Manipulation (Passively causes her opponent to forget how to fight, also reduces their physical strength over time), |-|Resistances (Page 1-3)=Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Fate Manipulation, Absorption, Sealing, Social Influencing, Transmutation, Probability Manipulation and Resistance Negation (Resisted numerous technological devices and opponents with these abilities) Immunity to Soul Manipulation (lacks a Soul) and Pain Manipulation (Doesn't feel any pain due to being an undead) |-|Abilities (Page 4-7)=All previous greatly enhanced plus Regeneration (Low-Godly; regenerated after complete destruction of her body), Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation and Magma Manipulation (With Kemtorna, she can create and control fire and earth, can combine both to create lava as well), Spatial Manipulation (With Kemtorna, she can cut through space), Void Manipulation, Intangibility and Nonexistent Physiology (Can turn herself into nothingness, thus not being exist while being able to attack via Kemtorna. She can stay nonexistent as long as she wants but can only attack for first 10 seconds of entering this state, automatically activates if she's in danger), Conceptual Manipulation (While nonexistent, she will be nonexistent on a conceptual level, temporarily removing her own concept from existence, as a result of this, everyone will forget about her existence, even those with resistance to Mind attacks), Death Manipulation (with Lethal Slash), Regeneration Negation and Resistance Negation (Kemtorna slows down or outright prevents healing abilities of whatever it cuts), Acausality (Type 2; When she first used her ability to become nonexistent, all of her past and future also become nonexistent, even after she stopped using it, she no longer exist in past or future), |-|Resistances (Page 4-7)= All previous plus Resistance to Power Mimicry (Keder Leydi was only able to copy Kemtorna's appearance but not its powers), Absolute Zero (Was able to move and break out of Keder Leydi's Absolute Zero), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Keder Leydi was not able to seal or absorb her with her power to give names) 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Building level '(Superior to Mid Class Kovan Soldiers who are capable of cutting through W02 Class Tank which can withstand 600000000 Joules of Energy), '''higher '''with Ruh (Ruh increases her stats 50%) | At least '''City level+, likely Mountain level (Fought against and is comparable to Keder Leydi who casuallly did this), higher 'with Ruh 'Speed: Hypersonic+ '''(Mach 20) with '''Massively FTL+ Reactions & Combat Speed (Can keep up with likes of Kin), higher with Ruh (Blitzed and killed Kin numerous times with Ruh active) | Hypersonic+ '''with Massively FTL+ Reactions & Combat Speed, 'higher '''with Ruh 'Lifting Strength: 'At least '''Class 50 '(Can lift a W13 Class Tank, which weights around 40 Tons), '''higher '''with Ruh | At least '''Class 50, higher with Ruh Striking Strength: '''At least '''Small Building Class, higher '''with Ruh | At least '''City Class+, likely Mountain Class, higher with Ruh Durability: '''At least Small Building level',' higher with Ruh | At least '''City level+, likely Mountain level, higher 'with Ruh 'Stamina: 'Nigh-Infinite (due to being Undead, never runs out of energy) 'Range: 'Extended Melee range normally, hundreds of meters with Kemtorna, At least Multiversal+ with Dimensional Travel. Varies with whatever she finds in battlefield. '''Standard Equipment: '''Kemtorna, can make use of everything she finds in battlefield 'Intelligence: '''Genius (Extremely cunning and analytical, constanly fought against enemies who are far stronger than herself yet still won via exploiting their weaknesses. She likes to mislead, irritate and deceive her opponents, capable of analysing and understanding every single bit of her opponents' appearance and movements, can make use of all that is avaible to her in battlefield can always think of a way to win if it's possible) 'Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Key: Page 1-3 '| Page 4-7''' Notable Attcaks/Techniques * Undead: Jaakuna was transformed into an Undead after her death for unknown reasons, this granted her many abilities, such as Regeneration, Creation and Control of other Undead, Nigh-infinite stamina and Acidic body fluids. She is capable of regenerating from an explosion that blew her up. She also has ability to take over someone else's body, when her entire body was destroyed and only her hand left, she still survived and was able to command her Undeads to retrieve her, shortly after this, she took over body of one of Undeads by commanding him to "equip" the hand. The body she took over quickly changed and obtained same appearance as her original body. She can turn corpses into Undeads under her command by inserting her body fluids into them, these Undeads aren't as strong as her but they have similar Undead abilities. She can also summon if they are away. * Skill: Jaakuna is an extremely skilled person, due to living over 700 years and most of it during battlefield, She is capable of using massive variety of weapons and fighting styles. * Kemtorna: '''Kemtorna is her weapon, technically two weapons, a Sword and Bow, She made those weapons via using Souls of numerous people she has killed. Kemtorna can attack one's soul as well as steal it when target is killed; can also attack certain things while pass through others; Regular people are incapable of touching these weapons. Kemtorna is capable of gaining new abilities when fed enough Ruh, Inscreasing its "Seviye". It reached Seviye 2 and gained ability to cut through space itself and granted Jaakuna to turn herself and her undead into nothingness for a short amout of time, as well as gave her ability to control and create mineral and fire, and lava by combining the two. It reached Seviye 3 and gave her new ability "Lethel Slash" which allows her to kill anything it cuts. # '''Soul Extraction: An ability she had prior to being an Undead. All Kovan born without a Soul. But rarely, one in a trillion, has ability to take souls of those they killed. Jaakuna is one of them. She can take souls of those she has killed and use them for various purposes, Such as resurrecting those who are dead at the cost of stolen Soul which she cals "Dirilme", consuming Souls to temporarily increase her stats which she calls "Ruh", or combining all Souls to create weapons with unique abilities, such as Kemtorna. Others Notable Victories: ' Littlepip (Fallout Equestria) Littlepip's Profile (Speed was equalized. Page 1-3 Jaakuna and Pre-Chapter 39 Littlepip was used) '''Notable Losses: ' '''Inconclusive Matches: Zakaza Kakuzo (The Conceptuals) Zakaza's Profile (Page 4-7 Jaakuna was used and speed was equalized)